A Raccoon's Love
by Marik's girl
Summary: She was the only human that he would trust and care for. When she got hurt saving him, he wished that he was human so that he could save her. His wish was granted by the great spirit of the Tanuki, known as Shukaku. But his wish came with side effects... Gaa/Saku (May change the summary...)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway or form.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note:** I was looking through Vol. 1 of Yu Yu Hakusho when this idea popped into my head. I have no idea if this has ever been done before and this is my first Gaara/Sakura story :D

**Summary:** She was the only human that he would trust and care for. When she got hurt saving him, he wished that he was human so that he could save her. His wish was granted by the great spirit of the Tanuki, known as Shukaku. But his wish came with side effects... Gaa/Saku

**A Raccoon's Love**  
Written by: Marik's Girl

_**Prologue**_

"You stupid animal! Get out of here!"

"NO! Don't hurt Raccoon-San!"

"You moron! You shot the girl with the arrow!"

"She got in the way!"

"Hurry before someone else sees this mess..."

"Right..."

The two men fled the scene leaving a hurt pinked hair girl with an arrow in her shoulder, her white kimono with pink cherry blossoms was stained with blood. The little raccoon nuzzled her cheek with his nose and her eyes fluttered open and she giggled as she turned her head to look at her little friend. "I'm glad you're not hurt, Raccoon-San." she said with a smile on her face. The little Raccoon stared at her with his jade-green eyes with a worried look. He then nuzzled her cheek again as if saying sorry. She smiled softly at her little friend and then closed her eyes. "I'm going to rest a bit, then get up." the little raccoon was still worried for his human friend, but curled up next to her.

A little while later, he heard whimpering and he looked at the pinked hair little girl and saw her sweating. He licked her cheek to wake her, but she just continued to whimper.

"**How pitiful...**"

The little raccoon looked up and saw the great Tanuki. The great Tanuki was a giant Raccoon with sharp claws and fangs, golden diamond shape eyes that held no warmth in them. His jade-green eyes widen and he moved over to protect his human friend, but all he received was a cold hearted laugh. "**Trying to protect a worthless human girl? You are not strong enough to go against the Great S****h****ukaku!**" The little raccoon only narrowed it's eyes and hissed. "**You will die in vain, for she is already dying.**" Shukaku said with a chuckle. The little raccoon whimpered at his words. "**Don't you know? Humans are weak and fragile, they do not live long.**" the young raccoon looked back at his human friend and then licked her cheek. He didn't want her to die, she was his only friend. Shukaku narrowed his eyes as he looked at the pitiful sight and then he chuckled.

"**Do you want to save your human?**"

The little Raccoon looked up at Shukaku with eyes that clearly said yes. "**There is a way to save her... but you must become human!**" the little raccoon made a sound as if he replied 'I don't care!' a dark look formed in Shukaku eyes as he grinned. "**Very well, I will make you **_**human**_**.**" In a matter of seconds, the little raccoon grew and he cried out in pain as his shape began to change, soon their no longer was the young raccoon... but a demon-Tanuki. He was about the same height as his pink haired friend, maybe an inch taller. Messy blood-red hair was on top of his head, his body no longer had fur besides the raccoon tail. His skin was light and he looked at his hands for a moment and then moved to his head and felt small pointed ears. His jade-green eyes widen. Shukaku grinned at the child-demon. "**Now you are big enough to carry the human girl and take her to her village...**" the child-demon stared at his human looking hands as he was silent; he then back at the pink haired girl and walked towards her, but was stopped by Shukaku. "**Put this on.**" the demon-boy only nodded as he took the cloak and covered his nude body with it. He then walked over the pink hair girl and lifted her into his arms and sped off towards the village to get help.

"_**What kind of trick are you playing now, Shukaku?**_" The Tanuki looked over his shoulder as he saw giant fox with nine tails looking at him. Shukaku grinned. "**Just playing a joke that will have me laughing for a long time... nine tails." **The nine tails fox just frown. The fox had a feeling it was more then a joke. Shukaku had a deep hatred for humans, since long ago. And he knew that Shukaku would like to see all _humans _killed.

"_**The six paths will not be pleased if you kill off the princess.**_"

"**Who said anything about killing the princess off.**" Shukaku gave a dark chuckle as he vanished from sight and the nine tails just shook his head and then vanished as if he wasn't even their to begin with...

**End Prologue**

There are most likely mistakes in this prologue... I'll fix them later. I'm too tired right now *YAWN* till next time!


End file.
